Guns and Roses
by Ivy O'Hara
Summary: Emmett McCarty is the only general for the king of England, Royce II. He goes town to town fighting in wars and looking for love at the same time but he never found any until one woman sparkle his eyes: Rosalie, Royce's fiancee. In England, 1932.
1. Invitation

_Royce II and Rosalie's Engagement Ball _

_At Royce II's Palace_

_6:30PM-12 A.M_

_Tonight_

I rolled my eyes as I received the invitation on my desk. Royce is pigheaded moron so I don't even understand why would he ever get married. I felt more sorry for the fiancée than him. Royce slept with every woman in New York so I don't get why he would choose just any random girl to marry.

I just hated being his General in his army since he always makes me involve every little plot he goes through, even if it's personal. I know it was my choice to join the army but I wanted to fight for my country, not for him. I can't believe we're fighting with France, some odd reason, which is irritating since we did nothing to them and they didn't do anything to us. Royce just hates French people.

My friend Tommy entered my door without knocking as he was smiling. "So you got the invitation to Royce's engagement ball? Well I know how much you like him."

"I wish I was fighting for France. Who would want a obnoxious ruler that gets intoxicated every waking hour?" I growled.

"Well he is the king." He pointed out.

"A bloody king." I mumbled while he rolled his eyes. I was outraged that was on Royce's side. "He doesn't deserve to be king! Wise people that know what's best their country deserve to king! People that are willing to spill blood or sacrifice for their country should be king! Royce is willing to have 50,000 dead than his government taken! He's not even fighting! That's absurd! The French deserve England more than Royce! 50,000 dead! It is useless to defend him with 50,000 men dead! There would be no army left so he might as well die on the king of France's feet!"

"You out of everyone have to boycott the king! You are his general and his friend, he chose you since you have been fighting all your life! Royce needs you more than anyone, even his fiancée! Royce is doing what thinks is best for our country and yet spat on him with his efforts that he was born to do!" He protested.

"What he thinks is best is not best for our country! Our army only needs a thousand to fight since we have strong thousand men! The other 49,000 can be shelter so they can come when the army is low! That's better than giving every single men, even little kids to fight because of one man's discrimination against French people!" I pointed out.

"Let Royce worry about his laws and his rights, that's not duty to worry!"

"He involves me in everything, I'm force into this, not that I want to!"

"Royce will change. If you think his laws are so absurd, then talk to him. He'll listen to you!"

"Unlikely since he thinks what he does is the right thing! He never knows what is wrong in his life!"

He paused for a minute while I was hesitating angrily. I hated fighting with Tommy out of all the fighting I have to do.

"You're right Emmett about everything but I hate to admit it since Royce had been a good friend to me. We'll talk to him tonight, get dressed in your best tuxedo."

I nodded as I left my kitchen to go to my bedroom. I was going to speak my rights to the king of England; I hope I won't go to prison for this. I sighed as I had to figure out, what should I say to the king.


	2. Royal Engagement

I hated this as I was getting my tuxedo on with my fancy white shirt that took a while to clean with a little source of water. I had my tuxedo on with a tie that looks marvelous on me. Tommy was in the same sort of tuxedo but he had a red tie instead of black. We were done with getting ready so I went to get my motorcar to drive to the palace.

When we got there, it was completely packed with many people. They ladies were wearing exotic dresses while the men were wearing tuxedos. It was winter so I saw snow on the ground. Tommy and I got out of the car to walk to the entrance but a bodyguard was there. We gave him our invitations so he nodded, gesturing us that we can come in.

We got through the door, as it was grand ballroom with chandlers and beautiful lanterns or mirrors. The floor was a tile but it had the face of Royce, which made raise my eyebrow. This was a magnificent ballroom with all the decorations. It looked like it was from the 1800's.

I spotted Royce with his fiancée, his beautiful fiancée that I couldn't get my eyes off of. She had blond wavy hair with blue eyes with a white coat that had a red dress underneath it. She was smiling as Royce and Solider Huston were laughing. The music was a waltz so I might as would show my formal greetings towards the man I despised. I walked gracefully towards Royce.

"Royce, very great to see you again," as we were shaking hands, not hugging since he's British. "Would it be so informal to ask your fiancée to dance this marvelous waltz?"

"Oh no, Rose wouldn't mind that, won't you dear?" he hugged her closer.

She did a nod as she took my hand. I walked with her to the dance floor as we started to dance. She was very beautiful.

"So what's your name?" she asked.

"General McCarty." I answered. "But you can call me Emmett. You must be Rosalie Hale."

She nodded. "You know, what your trying to plot against Royce won't work."

"I don't know what you mean."

"If your trying to out rule Royce, it won't work." She explained, raising her eyebrow.

"I'm not a leader, I'm a fighter that happens to control his army troops. Why would I want to rule England? Royce is doing terrible with the French conflict. He wants war because he hates French people. If you think that's not absurd, then your crazy." I admitted,

"I agree with you."

"You what?"

"I've been trying to persuade him not to do war over hatred but he won't listen to me. He thinks I'm kid with no right to speak, which is irksome." She sighed. "I wish that I wasn't engaged to him anymore."

We were dancing but it became more silent. Something was irritating me that I should have told her something. Our eyes were on each other as we smoothly glided through the floor.

"Rosalie, I'm not one of those men that like woman over beauty and I don't just go up to any woman." I had to confess.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"Even every man in the world has told you that you are beautiful but this is something I've never told any woman ever in my life: I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She stared at me until she looked down and then looks back at me. "Your compliments mean nothing to me."

"I beg your pardon?" I was astonished with her reaction.

"Emmett, I'm glad I satisfied you, but I'm engaged. Yes, I do get that compliment a lot and you probably mean it like any other guy, saying it because you think I'm a push over, so what makes you so special? That you're very muscular, have tons of honor and yet you think that impresses me, then you are very oblivious." She tried to walk away but I didn't let go. She is very adamant but she won't fool me.

"That's not all of my personalities. Thousands of women try to seduce or try to catch my attention but all of them failed. You're going to be the only woman that'll ever catch my attention." I grinned while she scoffed.

"You're unbelievable! You may be smart, but your never going to be with me, I'll make sure of that!" she tried to walk away but I was still holding her hand. She growled. "What do I have to do so you can let me go?"

I laughed. "You'll probably have to be with me all night."

"You pigheaded, bastard!" she tried to insult me but it didn't work; it just made me laugh harder.

"Keep insulting me, but you'll never be free, at least from me." I grinned, while she rolled her eyes.

"General McCarty, this isn't formal. If Royce catches you like this, you'll be hanged to death and I'll laugh." She was trying to set herself free. I wasn't convinced.

"Let him hang me, I have no desire to live even if the woman I only appreciate wants me hanged. Fine, tell him but I know that's not what you want."

"You can continue to try to trick me, but I'm not that easy. I don't like sentencing people to death, so you're right but I don't want anything to do with you. Now excuse me, General McCarty." I let her go as she walks away to Royce as he was talking to Tommy. My heart actually sank as I saw her laughing with Royce. I walked away from the ballroom to go back to my place. I'll leave Tommy there and he can find a way home. I sighed as I knew I'll never find love again because love was right in front of my eyes.


	3. Balcony

I couldn't sleep on my couch since all I kept reflecting on was what could I have done that would made her responses different than I expected? Should I have just let her go when she asked me to? Should I not even ask her to dance? Why did I do that? I'm so futile to think that what I did was the best. I wonder what she's doing right now. I need to see her. I need to apologize to her.

I got up from the couch as it was midnight. I wonder if she's awake. And if she is, what is she doing? I ran out of my house to walk instead or else the motor car would cause too much noise. I ran instead to Royce's palace which was only three blocks away from my house. I ran as fast as I can with no shoes or socks. I had a coat on with long tan pants that go to my anklets.

When I reached the palace, I saw light from the center of the palace. I wonder if that's Royce or Rosalie's room. Or both? Or neither? I saw that there were rocks for me to be able to climb up. I jump as high as I can to the nearest rock. I climbed up like a spider would do. I finally reached near the window as it was Rosalie's room. I reached my destination. Rosalie had her hair braided while Her servant had her fair in a bun. Her servant was in her sixties.

"Rose, dear it's midnight, you should get your rest for tomorrow." Her servant warned her.

"I can't sleep," she sighed.

"Well you must, sleep is the most important thing for you." Her servant advised her.

"Oh Felicity, my heart can't stop beating," she grabbed her servant's hand to put it against her chest. "This has never happened to me before."

"When did it start dear?" Felicity asked.

"After I danced with…oh." She covered her mouth. "Oh this can't be happening to me, this can't be…" her eyes widened.

"What dear?" Felicity asked. "I'm very bewildered."

"I danced with Royce's General McCarty, Emmett McCarty. He's so stubborn, which irritated me but yet the way he uses his words or the compliment innovated me in every way." Rosalie smiled. "But I'm more apprehensive to tell Emmett than Royce because Emmett will think I'm like those thousands of girls and I don't want to be that, I really don't."

"Well dear, if you really fancy him, tell him yourself." Felicity suggested.

"I can't." Rosalie hesitated. "He'll…laugh at me."

Felicity rolled her eyes. "If he thinks your emotions are humorous, then he's like every man in England, gets intoxicated, obnoxious, wants to marry for beauty or offspring, there's no perfect man out there."

"But to me, he is. He's attractive, muscular, and intelligent. His eyes are brown but a beautiful with his brown hair, very tall, he's the army so I don't get what's horrible about him." She smiled. I would never laugh at her because I feel the exact same emotion.

"Rose, you're engaged." Felicity pointed out. "Don't try to put a scandal or else it'll be all over the newspapers. I heard that Royce is willing to put our British men to the French army if they have a scandal."

Rosalie put her hands on her mouth. "Oh no, no I can't do this to him. I wouldn't bare him in the French army, or at least at France. I can't bare it if he…leaves for the army." A tear slid down her cheek. She loves me desperately while I have that compassion but more powerful. I love her. Even though I met her only tonight, but to me, she's perfect.

"Rosalie, don't cry. He has to fight anyway. Besides, he might not feel the same way about you." Felicity reminded her.

"You're right, he doesn't." she frowned.

I was trying to keep on so I could talk to her when her maid left. Her maid did leave, right on cue, as Rosalie was about to turn off her candles. I knocked on her window as she was staring at me. She walked closer to me with a concern expression on her face.

"Emmett, I mean General McCarty, what are you doing here?" She was stumbling through words.

"Please call me Emmett and I wanted to talk to you." I admitted.

"This couldn't be saved until morning?" She retorted.

I shook my head. "I can't sleep, Rosalie. Can I please come in because my toes are very numb so they feel like that they're going to fall off."

She nodded. I climb up as she backed up so I can come through. I got in but I stumble since my feet were numb. She helped me up as she took me to her fireplace. She placed me on a chair with a bucket. She told me to put my feet in the bucket while she gets her teakettle. She came back with the teakettle as she pours the hot water that came out of it. To me, that didn't hurt my feet, it felt refreshing.

"Thanks you Rosalie." I smiled. She looked down at her hand with the engagement ring.

"Now, tell me what you wanted to tell me." She sat on the floor next to me.

"I wanted to tell you that I couldn't sleep without knowing that you know how I feel." I admitted. "Rosalie Hale, I love you. I know you don't want anything to do with me, and I accept that but I nothing like those other men. Thousands of women go after me but I reject them all. But you're different from every women, and that's what make me love you, other then your beauty."

"Emmett, I love you too. I know it's so soon but when you came to the ball, I was speechless. When you wanted to dance with me, I couldn't breathe. I know you heard everything, and I'm more afraid of losing you."

"I would never laugh at you, you must know that." I lowered my head to I could kiss her cheek. Her soft since was like electric waves hitting me, but I a good way. It was a sign of love.

We finally pressed our lips against each other she her hand were around my neck. We heard someone coming up the stairs so we stopped as I ran to the window. She followed me as we looked at each other again. We pressed our lips intensely for ten seconds.

"See you tomorrow." I said as I was climbing down from the wall. She smiled as I climbed down. When I reached the bottom, I ran as fast as I could so tomorrow would be sooner.


	4. Rights

I was walking towards the dining room as we were having a meeting about the routes or the hypothesis about the weapons. I knew that Rosalie was going to be there so I was apprehensive about how was I going to react to her. She loves me and I love her but this had to be very secretive as we enter the real world together. I wouldn't be the man she would want to hold hands with since I'll be in war, more close to near death. I wasn't sure if I'll ever be a man that has a wife, a child, be a grandparent, or have immortality, if possible. I knew I was going to die here in England as a man that follows an unreasonable ruler or a be a man that is with the French, the right side but die because that I would be a prisoner since I'm British.

I entered the living room as Royce and Rosalie were sitting down waiting for the Colonel Watson that was recently in France for a negotiation between England and France and the two lieutenants, Harry and Florence. I heard from the new press that it was unsuccessful negotiation but they never told me why, so I'll find out when Watson arrives.

"Good to see again, General McCarty." Royce smiled. I gave a simple nod as I sat across from them.

"What are the suggestions about the weaponry?" I asked. If we were going to win, we needed strong bullets or shields.

"Our best blacksmiths have made thousands of swords and guns perfect for the war. We declared with France that if they loose, French will be our slaves and if they win, they would have to choose a person from the army to work for them as a prisoner. They were fascinated about you, General." Royce frowned.

Rosalie had her jaw a little opened but Royce didn't notice. I saw it from the corner of my eyes so she didn't see me noticing it. I had nothing else to say but luckily the silence ended when Watson, Harry and Florence entered the dinning room.

"Royce!" Watson shook hands with Royce and Rosalie. "The king of France was furious with our negotiation so he wants more war now."

"Do you understand why?" I stood up from my chair so everyone can see me. "King Napoleon III has been very generous with us British. Your despite against the French in general, Royce, has turned against us no reason but hatred with the fact that you can't speak the language. I say, we end this war over hatred and focus on the people that might die of incidence. I hate this war because of the positions it going to affect us even though there wasn't any justice in the beginning. Royce, as a friend and a life time fighter, we need to compromise with the French before more of the population of England goes to sewers. You'll have no army left if we fight. And if little children die of this war, you're live in guilt and hatred for the rest of your bloody life!"

"How dare you oppose your own people? You're speaking for the French!" Royce was protesting.

"I'm speaking for my people, not opposing. You think everyone wants to fight in this war? You're absurd, our people want to live, not to die because of one man's hatred. If you hate the French, fight them on your own; don't involve people to fight for you! This is-"

"I had enough! McCarty, for treason against British, I inform you to be hanged by the neck until death!"

"No!" Rosalie stood up. "Royce, if you hang him, you're going hang me because I completely agree with him! I don't want hear widows crying over their dead husbands and I'm sure you don't want that impact on you!"

"Then take him to the French! Guards, seize him!" the guards ran to me as they took me by the arms. Royce walked up to me to punch me on the face. "This is for speaking without cause. Take him away!"

The guards took me outside but I was facing backwards as they were taking me to the docks to be sent to the French. I saw Rosalie running after me. Why she running after me?

"Guards, halt for minute!" She requested. They nodded as she went to my ear to whisper something. "I love you, don't forget that. I'll find you in France, whatever it takes. I'll write to you as long as you reply. I love you."

The guards were taking me away. I mouth the words "I love you" to her as tears were falling rapidly down her cheeks. They took me far away from the castle that I couldn't see her anymore. I hope I don't die in France. I don't want to give her hopes up or mine.


	5. France

I was on a French ship, sailing off to France with many French guards, guarding me so I didn't escape. All I kept thinking about was my past, the time I was born in Tennessee, the time I first shot my gun, the first time I went to England, when I got chosen to be Royce's general, the first time I found love, the time I spied on her and she took care of my broken foot, which is now healed thanks to her abilities. The kiss was true love as we announce our love towards each other, but yet I can never be with her ever again, until she and I go to heaven, so I believe. Nothing can make me happy now, except maybe a spare life on Rosalie or me because I knew that someday when Royce is intoxicated, he is going to kill her or I would die here in Paris.

We were finally at the docks of Paris as Napoleon III was walking towards me with three army men behind him. I've noticed that they didn't have a general with them. That really astonished me. I wonder what happened to General Foxworthy. He must have died from his own rum. That made me chuckle silently. He's always been alcoholic like Royce and died like one.

"General McCarty, very surprising to see you like a hostage. I wonder the intoxicated king would want of his best men to be a French hostage." One of the army men joked. I recognized him as Jean-Paul.

"Did you refuse to accept his drink so he turned you in." the second one joked. The third was the silent one.

"Jean-Paul and Bach, thank you for your comments but they aren't necessary for this matter. Emmett, it is astonishing to see you but why on earth would you out of every men be here in France that looks like a prisoner?" Napoleon asked.

"I got arrested and sent here because of speaking my rights or suggestions." I admitted, "Napoleon, I hate this war, this needs to end but Royce won't listen to me."

"Were you ever against us?" he asked

"No, never I've been a rival with France. I'm willing to fight in this war for France; I rather die here as an independent fighter than die as a follower of terrible ruler. I rather fight for my rights, instead of keeping them beneath me. Napoleon, I want to fight right next you as I get Royce's head on a stick." I announced.

"I don't trust him." Bach whispered to Napoleon. "He might be a British spy that's obviously tricking us. Don't be gullible about this, we need to be able to trust him." I rolled my eyes while Bach was talking to him. Why would I spy for the French? I hate Royce!

"You're right Bach, we'll need to trust him. Emmett, from now on, until I'll be able to trust you, you shall work in the French labor until I can seek your trust. If I can trust you, your life shall be spared and you'll be my general of my army. If not, you shall be hanged till death."


	6. Torture

A week later, I was working in a tough labor camp with tons of people dying. The soldiers whipped them if they weren't fast enough so I knew that my heart was stronger than my muscles. I was thinking about Rosalie and how she would react if I were dead. She is my willing to survive. If she were dead, I would ask Napoleon to kill me right away.

A hundred men died today. There were only five survivors right now and I was one of them. Two of the men were sick, two of them badly injured while I was in perfect health with no injuries. I slept on a newspaper in a room with the four men that survived as they were talking about their wives.

"When I get home, I'll kiss my wife to death." One of them men chuckled even though he was out of breath. There was no food but I little amount of water serviced to us. We each drank a little amount so everyone can drink water but I it wasn't enough to fully hydrate us. I knew this was very difficult to survive in. But I had to survive for Rosalie's sake. I closed my eyes, knowing that I was going to die or die the next day.

Next morning we woke up at four o'clock in the morning for our shift with scrubbing floors. This was very difficult with a small piece of cloth. I luckily haven't been whipped since I was going faster than the other men. Two men already died in one hour and one of them was the one that wanted to kiss his wife to death. Tears went down my eyes as I was scrubbing the floors.

Two hours later, another men died on the floors since he was dehydrated. It was only one man and I left. The soldiers kept whipping the other man until he can die. Then, they started to whip me since I was exhausted so I couldn't go faster. I groaned in pain but Rosalie's voice echoed my head to keep going. I went as fast as I can but the other man died right next to me. I keep scrubbing for two hours but they haven't whipped me yet. My job was done with the floor clean. The soldiers carried the dead men out, as I was the only survivor. I was starving and dehydrated as I lost my voice to speak. I saw on the reflections of the floors that my eyes were red with my face white as cloud with my hair extremely black.

Napoleon came into the room, clapping his hands on how impressed he was that I survived. "Emmett, you survived through torture. Soldiers, get him some water and food for his reward." They nodded as they headed towards the kitchen. Napoleon stared at me as I was out of breath but I wasn't going to die yet. "Emmett, come with me to my office as I would like to talk to you." He helped me up since my legs were a little weaker than usual.

The soldiers brought in water and or me to harvest on as I was sitting in a chair in Napoleon's office as he was sitting across from me. "Emmett, I would like to give you the position as general of my army."

"I'm sorry, but I would just want to go home." I replied. "I'm exhausted, I need to rest."

"No problem, your welcome to return to England but you need to return." He pointed out. "We need your strength."

"I'll return in a week." I promised.

"Very well, the ship will leave whenever you're ready to go."


	7. Letter

I finally arrived in England to tell Royce the news of my survival; this should astonish him. The labor camps were the hardest process I had ever gone through, even worst than being general. The whip marks on my back were still aching, but luckily no blood had been spilled out.

I was right in front of the mansion with my general suit on but no servants were there. The mansion looked trashed or deserted with all the cobwebs in the windows. How long was I really gone for? It looked awful but I was more concerned about Rosalie? Where is she? Is she hidden in the deserted mansion? I walked to the door as the dust was getting on my boots, slowing moving the dust up to my nose. I sneezed but that didn't stop me. I opened the door slightly, seeing that everything was destroyed. I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, but I made a crack on every step I took. I went into Rosalie's room as nothing was there. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Rose!" I yelled her name as it was echoing the house. Her bed was just loads of dust with her desk very disgusting looking. But then I saw a piece of paper that said "Emmett" on it. I opened it, reading it.

_My dear Emmett, _

_You must know what happened during this place. When you were gone, I spend more time with my friend Vera and her little boy. Then one night, Royce and three other men raped me. I almost died but somehow I'm alive, but not human. You must know that I still love you but I can never see you, but when you die, I'll follow right after you. I'll protect you as much as I can to be with you. Don't even try looking for me, you'll never find me. Just know that I love you is all you really need. I love you for the third time._

_Love,_

_~Rosalie~_

I was bewildered with the though of her alive but never seeing her again. Why can't we be together? Is she with another man?This was getting on my nerves. I don't care her letter said not to find her; I need to find her. She was my hearts desire, my love potion. She was my reason to live; I can't just shun it. I had to return to France and fight but where was Royce? Is he dead? I had to return to France to fight the war. If I live, I vow to myself that I'm going to find Rosalie, love her, and marry her. Nothing is going to stop me.

**Should I do my next chapter in Rosalie's POV or continue Emmett's POV? Please review your opinion and I would love idea about what should happen next* **


	8. Visiting True Love

I'm taking two of my reviewer's advice and doing both POVS, but I'm probably doing more Rosalie's POV for this chapter. I hope you like, but there will be Emmett's POV, I promise;)

Rosalie's POV

I was in the middle of nowhere in the forest with all the animals surrounding me as they smelled so delicious. I'm officially monster now. When Emmett left me, I visited my friend Vera to ask for advice about Emmett and what should I do. One night, I was looking for my fiancée since he told me he was going to tavern with his friends. When I found him, he was intoxicated again but a lot worst: he didn't even remember me. They were complementing my beauty but then it led to more drastic measures when they started to rape me. I was dying but I was still alive since I thought Emmett was going to save me. But he never did. Instead, two vampires, Edward and Carlisle saved me and turned me into one of them. Edward had bronze hair with bronze eye color that looked handsome, but it wasn't enough to make me fancy him. I hate being a vampire.

I hate that I don't get to be with Emmett, my love, but vampires can't be with humans, well they shouldn't be. I can't turn Emmett into one of us; it'll hurt him with the venom like it hurt me. I hated leaving Emmett without knowing anything so I left him a note when I got to go outside a week ago so he knows that I'm alive, it was better than him thinking I was dead or he would kill himself. But now, he's going to look for me, I know he will.

I was hunting with Edward in the forest as he just caught a deer in his hands. I raised my eyebrow. Why isn't he sucking the blood out of that thing? He shrugged since he can read my mind, tragically.

Carlisle said that that we should be together, I don't consider Edward that way. He obviously hates me since the first glance he took of me. We were force to hunt together since Carlisle was taking care of a patient since he's a doctor, a very good doctor, while Esme, his wife was cleaning our house. I guess I can call them my parents since Esme takes good care of me and Carlisle wants me to be protected.

He left the skin of the deer on the ground. "Not going to drink blood?"

"Not yet," I retorted, "I'm not that thirsty."

"Thinking about your Emmett?" he rolled his eyes. "Besides, you're thirsty but every time you drink blood, you think of Emmett. It's irritating just to read your mind."

"You would be doing the same if it was a human girl that you loved."

"You never know." He shrugged, sounded annoyed. He took a long pause until a minute later. "I guess I see your point."

"If you hate me so much, you can just leave." I sighed.

"I don't hate you, I hate that Carlisle and Esme think we should be together." He admitted.

"I hate that too but you have no right to—"

"Antagonize you?" He was trying to finish my sentence.

"No, more like insulting me."

"I haven't insulted you ever," he protested. "I don't know you that well to give my judgment."

Why does he have to be this intelligent? He was worst than Emmett. "Leave me alone," I growled, walking away from him.

"Where do you think your going!" he shouted. I turned around, glowering at him.

"I'm not going to attack the city," I rolled my eyes, since he was overreacting. "I'm glad I killed Royce and the other three men but I'm done with killing humans. I want to see Emmett. You can come to see for yourself."

He nodded. "Carlisle told me to watch you. Where does this Emmett guy live?"

"France," I replied. "I'm assuming he got the position of being general. If he didn't, I'll be very astonished."

"We're in England so from here to there, it would take about five hours on ferry." He replied. "Carlisle won't be mad, I hope not."

"We'll be back soon," I agreed, "as long as we're together, they can't be any happier."

"Lets go!" We ran to the boat docks that were ten miles away. He was of course ahead of me since he's extremely accelerated. This was not the easiest quest since I don't know if it's sunny in France. If it was, how am I going to survive in the sunlight? I didn't worry about that now since it was cloudy in England. I would hate to betray my new family with my diamond skin, it's worst enough that Edward is coming with me. He growled about my remark while I rolled my eyes. It's true though.

We were at the docks luckily. We saw that there was a fisher with a smile on his face, which symbolizes sympathy or generosity, and the captain of the ferry. We looked at each other with a grin, as he knew what I was thinking. Edward and I did a masquerade that we were desperate poor people, even though Edward is extremely rich in reality. They felt sorry for us, and let us take the ferry for charity instead of asking us more than twenty Euros. It was so easy and yet I felt guilty for pulling together a masquerade, even though we could of ask. Now we had to continue the lying, which doesn't put me in a good position. I hope we can go to France and see my Emmett.

Emmett's POV

It was raining, not so lovely weather for my ceremony as the new general. I wore my uniform with a giant hat that looked like I would have worn in the 1700's, but still thinking about Rosalie the whole time. I was still anxious when she said that she was "not human" but yet, she's still alive. That never occurred to me what was the possible meaning to that sentence. I hated this now. I should have never spoke my rights to anyone.

I was standing in the rain as the army men stood in a line, complaining about the rain. I stood completely still since I only had four stars for now instead of five. The five-star general, Lance Hugo was walking down with his grey hair and thick mustache. He was observing me, walking around, and inspecting anything for negative alertness. I stared out with a forest in front of this kingdom, since we were in front of it. I saw the general nodding, giving me a tiny smile, not an evil grin. Napoleon finally came out with a smile.

"How do you like our new general?" he asked.

"He's very decorous about this," Hugo smiled, "great choice Napoleon but I would like to evaluate his way of giving orders. Then tomorrow, I would to have a brunch date over his personalities so I can see what I'm dealing with."

I still had to put a straight face, but I can hear what Napoleon and Hugo were discussing. Even though I never really notice things, but I noticed that the tree was moving, even though it wasn't windy. It looked like there were burglars preparing to kidnap fortunes, or the king himself. I was secretly getting my gun ready to shoot.

Rosalie's POV

I was staring out of the water with all the rain coming down. The captain would sing horrible pirate songs while Edward and I had to sing along. It got extremely insipid, as my hands were around my chin with my elbows on the table while Edward was staring at me, anxious. I didn't get why he was so anxious since he was the mind reader. He didn't dare speaking to me as his eyes stopped glancing at me, staring at the sky. My hair was flying over the place but I ignored it since I had more important thing to think about. I wished I had a picture of Emmett and just place it on my nightstand just so I can look at him everyday, imaging what we would say or what we would do.

We finally made it to France in five hours from that terrible boat ride, raining hard but that didn't bother me at all, getting wet never occurred to me. Edward and I were walking off the boat, heading towards the palace that was very easy to find with a lot of towers. We both ran towards the palace, but I was faster since I was more excited to see him than Edward, obviously.

We finally approached the palace but the gates were locked. I decided to look through the gates to find him. There was the army outside as I saw my beloved Emmett with his funny hat on and four stars on the top. There was a guard looking at Edward and I.

"Monsieur and Madame, I'll have to inquire you to please stay away from the gates." The guard asked us politely. We nodded as we walked away, slowly.

"Now what do we do?" Edward asked me.

"Hide in the trees," I suggested while he rolled his eyes, annoyed, "Edward, we were drowned of dull pirate songs for nothing if we don't hide in the trees."

"I'll wait by the docks." He walked the other direction but I stopped him.

"You're coming with me, I can't do this alone." I jerked him towards my direction. He took a breath; even it was not necessary as he was following me.

Emmett's POV

I was still standing there as Hugo was assembling other soldiers for two lines. It finally stopped raining but it was cloudy as every inch of me was drenched. I raised my eyebrow but every other part of my face was completely still as Hugo saw my reaction, grinning. Napoleon was standing right next him like his second arms for the army, but he was higher than a place in the army.

"Emmett, I would like you to control these 500 men in your commands, testing your power or control. You shall begin when you're ready." Hugo explained to me. I nodded as they went to the stairs as I was at the end of the two-army lines facing each other.

"Turn left!" I shouted as they obeyed very quickly. "Turn right!" the obeyed again. "Two paces, march! Present arms!" they raised the guns to form a bridge as I was inspecting for crooked gun form. I walked as my eyes were moving back and fourth for each men. I finally reached the end of the line. "Well done! Guns down!" They dropped their guns in control next to their feet. Napoleon and Hugo were clapping their hands as I gave a simple nod. This is what I was born to do my whole life.


	9. Prison

_Rosalie's POV_

I was sitting on a branch of a tree, watching my love commanding his troops. Edward was rolling his eyes, annoyed that I forced him to come with me, sitting next to me. I sighed; happy to see Napoleon and another general I don't know approving Emmett.

"Edward, you have no intention of knowing how much Emmett means to me." I sighed.

"You barely know him," he reminded me, "You told him on the very first night when you met him that you loved him, which makes no value."

"True love doesn't always have to make sense once you know the feeling." I pointed out.

"Well, it's just my opinion."

"Your opinion means nothing to me."

"Then why did you drag me all the way to France? Just so you can make an excuse?"

"Exactly!" I yelled, but he put his hands over my mouth. The soldiers were looking around for the voices, even Emmett. I was hesitating until the soldiers finally shun, continuing their priorities.

"You want us to get arrested for trespassing on someone else's property?" he growled.

"You always make me mad. Just leave me alone!" I yelled again, he covering my mouth. The soldiers kept looking around, trying to make sure there wasn't any noise. A man got his gun out, aiming for the tree. The bullet releases aiming towards us so we jumped off the back of the tree quickly. The trees caught on fire but the pressure of the rain made it calm the fire down. Edward and I were running away but the soldiers saw us. They were running after to us. Edward had to run in human speed since he couldn't show the evidence that he was a vampire. Emmett and Napoleon saw the soldiers running after their men. I think Emmett sees me, and if he does, what am I going to do? But my thoughts were stopped when the soldiers captured me. They were twenty soldiers so it was impossible not to show that I'm a vampire.

"Edward! Help!" I screamed.

He turned around at me in horror. "Oh what the hell!" he ran back, punching guys that were holding on to me. When I was released, I helped Edward, punching the soldiers but then the soldiers put on hand cuffs around out wrists. We didn't bother to break free, even though it would have been easy. I was not feared of death, I was feared of seeing Emmett, him thinking that now I'm a monster.

_Emmett's POV_

The soldiers were running towards something. I raised my eyebrow since fifty men were running away, interrupting my commands.

"Solider!" I called a blond solider that was standing, without an absolute movement. "Why are the soldiers running?"

"They're two impostors or trespassers, one girl and one boy. They came without any permission so we're going to arrest them." the blond boy explained.

"What's your name boy?" I asked, commanding.

"Farer, Thomas Farer." He replied.

"Thanks Thomas, I won't forget that!" I ran to Napoleon and Hugo who were confused like I was. They were standing at the stairs of the entrance to Napoleon's palace. They stared at me in confusion.

"McCarty, what's going on?" Hugo demanded.

"Trespassers, I'm afraid." I explained.

Napoleon rolled his eyes. "So be the case."

"But is it really necessary to arrest them?" I asked.

"Oh yes it is," Hugo retorted, "Trespassing a royal army is a law abomination."

I sighed as I saw soldiers returning with two people. One of them was a bronze hair boy and the other was a blond hair girl with golden eyes. She looked like my Rosalie. She_ is _my Rosalie. My eyes widened in shocked, but why were they trespassing? Rosalie just probably wanted to see me like I wanted to see her. I missed her dearly but she looked so distinctive. I wonder if she loves the bronze hair boy now, instead of me.

The soldiers brought them closer to Napoleon and I while Hugo was still standing on the stairs. The soldiers stood back of Rosalie and the bronze hair boy. Rosalie was looking at me while I was trapped in her golden eyes.

"What are your names?" Napoleon asked.

"I'll formally introduce myself, I'm Edward Cullen and this is Rosalie Cullen. We come in no harm or any violence. We apologize for our trespass, and we shall leave never returning here again." the bronze boy explained. Cullen? She married the Cullen boy?

"May I ask the reason you trespass onto royal property?" Hugo asked, coming down the stairs.

"Well…whoever you are, we came on personal business, none of yours to inquire." Edward retorted, "Well it wasn't my intention that is." He looked at Rosalie. She never stopped looking at me. She came to see me, but no one let her, I don't see that as a crime.

"What do you think we should do general?" Hugo grinned at me. I raised my eyebrow since I was bewildered in his expression. I widened my eyes when I realized he wants to condemn them to death.

I sighed. "Well if my opinion is so essential then I say release them."

Napoleon and Hugo stared at me in disbelief. "I'm astonished at your conclusion, general." It was Napoleon that spoke. "Why do you assume that it's the best result?"

"Because I don't want to be irrational moron to kill two people that just wanted to see the armies. No blood no foul, so I don't comprehend why hesitate. Whoever shot that tree is a moron." I stated, "Men, release them, and let them go."

Napoleon smiled, giving me a nod. "I'm proud of you General McCarty, that was very wise. Listen to our honorary General, let them go."

"But your majesty, it's the law, not about the crime." Hugo protested, "Don't listen to the General! He just wants to let them go, but what about the next prisoners, he wouldn't let them go! I think it has to do with the girl!"

"Is that true?" Napoleon asked. Napoleon wanted my trust, so I have to give him my honesty, even if it costs my life.

"It is, Napoleon." I admitted, "And I apologize, but they probably came to see me, no harm in that, and I would say the same for anyone that watches the army. Watching is not a crime, spying is. I don't see them as spies. I trust Rosalie."

"I say arrest them!" Hugo yelled. Rosalie's eyes widened while Edward's remained calm. "This isn't about trust, it's more about the law. Napoleon, do it for your people, not for _three_ betrayers. Kill them all!"

Napoleon sighed. "Men, arrest the two but I'm not going to arrest General McCarty. He's my friend and he has done nothing wrong but defending his rights like he did for Royce. Take them away."

The men took my love and her husband with them. I couldn't breathe. I had to choose between duty and heart. I have to choose my heart. I have to bail them out of jail but how. I just have to do it, no matter what the cost is, even death, I have to do what I think is best.

_Rosalie's POV_

I was sitting on the ground of the jail cell, next to Edward. I was looking at my fingernails, how white I looked more in the darkness. The stones on the ground were very uncomfortable so I could comprehend why it's torture to be arrested at the palace. We didn't speak to each other; I didn't want to at least. My sweet Emmett wanted to save us but what could he do? If he bails him out of jail, he would die. I don't want him to die.

"Why don't we just escape?" I suggested.

"With ten people surrounding us, I rather die than reveal our family secret." He growled. He gestured me to come closer. I obeyed, crawling closer to him. "Emmett is going to bail us out, don't shout anything."

I smiled, whispering. "Not a shout but when is he?"

"Tonight." He whispered. "Be prepared, but do not, I repeat do not tell him anything about our family secret."

"I won't, I promise." I whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The moon shined over the ground of our jail, showing the reflection of a puddle in the middle, splitting Edward and I. I closed my eyes for a moment, reflecting about Emmett and I together, dancing, when we were in my room, when we said good-bye, and earlier today when we were looking at each other. Then I heard footsteps, which made me open my eyes and Edward standing up. It was Emmett with the keys, which astonished me but then again Edward, told me and since he's a mind reader, than that looses the purpose of being shocked. Emmett opened the bars, so Edward and I walked out quietly. We were sneaking around, looking for a way out.

"This way!" Emmett gestured us as we ran behind him. He opened a door that leads to the backyard. We ran out of the jail cell, into the back yard. "You're free from here, go before they catch you!"

"But what about you?" Edward asked.

"I'll die for doing something right, which is the best way of dying. Now go!"

"Emmett, I have to talk you! Edward, go to the ferry, I'll meet you there!" I commanded. He nodded, running away in human speed. Emmett looked at me like I was crazy.

"Your husband is going to be mad at you if you stay here too long." He pointed out.

I smirked. "Husband? We hate each other. I forced him to come with me to France so I have a witness. Emmett, I'm not married or ever will be."

"Never? What about me?" He asked, shocked about my reaction.

"Emmett, I love you so much it's unbelievable but I can't. We live in two completely different worlds now. I wish we can be in the same world but it doesn't work like that. I know it's hard to understand now, but it's just going to be one of those things where you'll never solve the riddle. I'm sorry Emmett, but it's just the way it's going to be now." I tried to talk but I wanted to cry, even though I can't.

"I want to come with you to your world." He held my hands together with his.

"No you don't! My world sucks okay? I never sleep, and I can easily kill you. Oh lord, I said too much, bye Emmett." He didn't let go of me. Instead he pulled my towards him, pressing his lips against mine, holding my face with his warm hands against my cold face. I tried so hard not to hurt him so I let him do all the aggressive stuff. I could easily suck his blood, but I don't want to. He stopped looking into my eyes.

"My Rosalie, your eyes are brown, not blue, why?" he asked.

"I can't tell you." I replied. "I would if I could, but I can't."

"I love you, Rose. I can't just let you go without seeing you again. You were the reason why I survived the French torture camp. We have to be together! You can't leave me!" He almost shouted but it wasn't loud enough. "I won't survive Rose!"

"When you die Emmett, I'll die too and we'll be together always. We'll be in the next world together but not this world. I love you Emmett and I have to go. Bye Emmett." I ran away, towards the trees to get to the ferry with Edward. I just had to think of explanations to Esme and Carlisle why Edward and I were gone for a long time.

"Bye Rosalie." I heard him whisper which really made me want to cry. I hope he doesn't die because I left him. He probably will kill himself and if he does, I'll have to ask Edward to kill me.


	10. Bear

**_I'm sorry I haven't updated so long! Thank you for your patience! Enjoy!_**

**_Emmett's POV_**

"You let them go! How dare you disobey us?" Hugo yelled on top of his lungs while I was sitting on a chair, tied up with chain in Hugo's office. Napoleon placed his palm on his forehead, standing there listening to Hugo. I looked at Hugo's pictures with soldiers and him in front of an airplane taking off to Germany. I squinted to see the date on the golden plaque but it was too small to read. Then suddenly Rosalie got into to my mind. What did she mean we were in different worlds? I noticed that her lips were cold and she was sucking something but I didn't know what it was. Why was she so cold? I sighed, still trying to listen to Hugo but it was nearly impossible since Rosalie was covering my entire mind. I wanted to look for her, quit being a general.

"I apologize Hugo, but I had to follow my conscious." I admitted with a sigh since it was hard to breathe with the chains.

"Conscious? Ha, likely, what do you suggest for this traitor? I was thinking the gallows." Hugo grinned.

Napoleon shook his head, "He's a good man. I'll just have to exile him from the army and France, there no need for a violent punishment."

I nodded, "I'll leave after you release me." Hugo somehow got the chains off me so I stood up, feeling lighter. I stretched my arms, walking out of the room. "Au revior!" I yelled while I ran out of there. I went to my corners to get my belongings so I can go back to England. I remembered about my Aunt Sally and Uncle Teddy live in Gatlinburg, Tennessee so maybe I should take a visit; they have always wanted to see me. I grabbed my cloth bag with a few clothes and pants to help me survive at least. I finally walked out of the palace, walking with anticipation. My search for Rosalie had begun.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was driving a car that I bought that wasn't that expensive like I thought it was. My aunts and Uncle's house wasn't as far away as I thought it was going to be. The trees looked the same as to my surprise since I haven't been here in Tennessee since I was ten. The streets have approved with more motorcars on the road. I remembered exactly where they live I recognize the path. I should be there in ten minutes.

Ten minutes later, I arrived at Sally and Teddy's farm as I saw tons of trucks, cows and horses. I saw their dog name Hunter that's a bloodhound sleeping at their porch in front of their house. I remembered playing with him as a teenager since he was very playful but now he's old and deaf, so I heard from my parents. I felt sorry Hunter now but he still had his sight and scent. I went out of my motorcar, looking at the barn with the sunlight blinding my eyes so I used the "L" shape of my hands to use it as a hat. Then I heard Sally screamed of joy. She always looks out for visitors since they don't usually have visitors.

"Ted get out here, it's our nephew Emmett!" She screamed as she ran outside with her apron and yellow dress she usually wears, she didn't look any different with her short but tied up in a bun red hair. She looked decent with her dashing blue eyes and I didn't see any grey or white hairs. She was the youngest sister of my father so she was ten years you8nger than my father. My father had seven sisters and two older fathers, but Sally was my favorite aunt since she was probably the most welcoming and we bonded more. Her husband Teddy was one of the greatest gun shooters I've ever known so he gave me training on using a gun. My passion of using a gun grew more which made me wanted to be a general and travel to England where they were looking for army. He was about 50 while Sally was 42 with my parents dead from the deadly disease when I was twelve so I lived with Sally and Teddy.

"Emmett!" Sally ran after me to give me a head. I had my arms out for her since I loved her as an aunt. We gave each other a hug as she was patting my back. "I knew you would live! Ted!" she hollered at Teddy. I call him teddy while everyone else calls him Ted.

He came out with his old white bathrobe, in good shape with his dark brown hair and glasses. His eyes widened as he came down with his eyes widened, coming down the stairs very slowly. "Oh sweet lord, it's true! My solider, my nephew, Mr. McCarty has return from England!" He walked faster towards me to give me hug like gentlemen. He patted each other's back, laughing like good times. We walked back to the house together with Hunter awake by the scent of mine. He greeted me with a lick on my hand and followed me inside.

We sat down at the kitchen that hadn't change a bit. I sat on a chair while Teddy was sitting with me and Sally was washing her fruits.

"Now, Mr. McCarty, tell us your experiences at England, I would love to hear it." She looked at my while washing her carrots she's been growing.

I took in a breath; "Well Royce II was the king of England so we always had to obey him. Horrible king to his people since he never address to anyone about his plans, he kept it to himself. We had a war because of his hatred towards the French, which I thought was absurd. I spoke my mind as his trustworthy general, which made him outraged and sent me to France to torture camp—" they both gasped which interrupted me as Teddy was covering his mouth. "As I was saying, the torture was more torture than England himself but Napoleon was actually nice and air. I only had to go through torture camp since Napoleon wanted my trust and I was only survivor. Then Napoleon asked me to be his general and I accepted it. But then there was two prisoners and one of them happened to be…" I took a pause since I didn't want to go into any detail about Rosalie, "So that's it."

"Wait a minute!" She pointed at my with her long nail pointer finger, "Who were the two prisoners? You can't finish the story without telling us about the prisoners." She was always nosey, always hating that I miss every detail.

"The two prisoners were a girl name Rosalie and the boy name Edward. I'm in love with Rosalie since she was Royce's fiancée and I fell magically in love with her. But she left me and told me never to follow her but I'm still looking for her." I explained, even thought it was hard to say her name.

"Oh." They both said at the same time. They always have the same reaction, which I find very funny.

"Our Emmett has fallen in love." She had her hand together, lacing them on her cheek while Ted rolled his eyes.

"Sal, he's not a kid anymore, he's a gentlemen and I find that very impressing for him to find a love so soon." Teddy winked at me.

"So what's new in Tennessee?" I asked hoping to change the subject.

"That damn bear." I heard teddy murmured. Sally stopped washing her carrots so she can sit next to Teddy. She placed her hand on his with her other hand on his shoulder while he was looking down.

"What bear?" I asked, placing my chin on my fist. They looked up at me as Teddy took a deep breath.

"There is this very big grizzly bear that came one night. He told all of my fish that fish that day which was about 500. The bear ate all of them! I tried to shoot it but I kept missing since my gun wasn't working. The bear broke my leg, almost eating me alive. But used my gun as a weapon to get it away. The bear keeps coming everytime we have meat or fish, but can't let that bear get any more meat! Emmett, I want you to hunt for that bear," He told me, "Tomorrow, look for that bear and if you make it alive, we'll celebrate having bear for dinner."

I nodded, "I'll try finding it because this has to stop sometime."

"That's my boy, now lets practice our shooting ranges like we used." He smiled while I gave him a nod. We left the kitchen to get our guns ready. Wherever the bear is, I'm going to kill it.

**_Rosalie's POV_**

I was sitting on the grass, fiddling with it since I was bored out of my mind in front of our house in Appalachia. We moved from England since Edward and I fought and broke the entire house since we never stop fighting. It was the same night that Carlisle told us that he gotten a job at Appalachia so we didn't sell the house, we left it like a dump. I was torn since it led me further away from Emmett but here in Virginia was not that bad. And then the ferry ride echoed my head. The ferry ride from Paris was not fun since Edward kept yelling at me the entire time. It was humiliating and excruciating since his words felt like they were made of fire, the only thing that can kill me. He asked me, "How can you control your thirst?" and I just shrugged. I was made of stone but the only realistic answer was that my heart was controlling me. It seemed impossible to explain and the strangest thing was that I was thirsty around Emmett.

I saw Edward approached, glaring at me since we officially hate each other more but some part of me wanted him to love me. I didn't know why, but I guess I always liked being loved. He walked towards me until he reached me, sitting down to look at my properly.

"You're unbelievable, you really think I'll love you right after what happened to our pleasant house in England?" He spat at me while I looked down at the grass.

"Then ignore my thoughts since they are very excruciating to your ears since you don't have a heart." I retorted.

"If you really miss your bloody Emmett so much, then turn him into a vampire." He suggested, glaring at me still.

"I don't want Emmett to be miserable like I am." I told him looking at him directly, "I rather him die in peace than tortured."

"Then he'll be with you through the torture instead of me having to deal with you," He rolled his eyes, "besides, you'll kill yourself anyway but why waste your life? You and Emmett can live happily as monsters, it's good happily ever after, would you think?"

"Happily ever after only happens to humans, not monsters. Monsters are usual the villains, remember?" I reminded him, frowning.

"Well since you don't want Emmett with you alive, then who are you going to be with? I mean marry wise?" He asked.

I shrugged, "I didn't think it through yet. But, I guess you." His eyes widened of astonishment but I decided to continue, "You're already a monster and I'm a monster. We might as well or else you'll have to get another monster and I'll be alone."

"Do you think we get along that well that we can get married? That's absurd." He rolled his eyes. He was right; I knew that for sure. I stood up and so did he, astonishing.

I kissed his cheek lightly and I looked back at him. "Thank you for coming with me to France."

He nodded, "You're welcome."

"Thank lord you two are getting along!" Esme walked towards us with a bright smile on her face while Edward and I looked content. I really wished I didn't kiss him especially in front of Esme. But then again, I didn't regret it. I looked into Edward's eyes for minute to see if there was anything he was thinking. I looked down so he didn't have any idea what I was doing. "Now we don't have to get another house!" She cheered, giving Edward and I a hug. I sighed while he rolled his eyes. I guess he wasn't that into compassion like I am.

"It's not that I'm not into compassion, it's just what Esme said may not last long." He retorted. I hate that he reads my mind! He chuckled while Esme raised her eyebrow. "I'll tell you later, mom." She always likes us to call Esme "mom" since she always wanted to be a mother like I do. She was actually was pregnant with a baby but it died a few days later. She decided to kill herself but jumping off a cliff but Carlisle saved her and turned her into a vampire.

Esme walked back into the house while Edward and I just stood there looking at each other. He took in an unnecessary breath. "Maybe you're right."

"About what?"

"Maybe we should…get married."

"But you don't want to."

"True, but maybe sooner or later…we might…"

"Fall in love?"

"Yes."

"You're right because we can't hate each other that long, but I don't if I'll ever…fall in love with anyone but Emmett. Well at least I don't imagine myself with anyone else."

"One day you will."

"Why do you want to marry me?"

"I didn't but you suggested it and I agree."

"Because you want to."

"Not necessarily, it's because I think it's the right thing to do."

"I think you're jealous."

"Of what?"

"Emmett and I."

"Don't be absurd!"

"Then why were you angry when we were on the ferry or you kept ignoring the thoughts when I think of Emmett. You obviously hate him and you…oh lord it's true!"'

"Rosalie…" He paused for a minute, placing his palm on his eyes. _Why are you mad at me all the time then?_ I asked him in my mind. "I don't know I'm mad at you all the time. You win Rosalie, you win, I do fancy you, are you pleased?"

I smiled a little bit, "I'm just glad I solved the case of the reason you're always mad at me."

"I said fancy not love."

"I know."

"Good, so there's no miscommunication." He sort of smiled. Without thinking, I kissed him on the cheek again. What is wrong with me? I stopped to look at him but he suddenly pressed his lips against mine. It felt weird at first but then I ignored it, closing my eyes to place my hands on his face. Then I thought of Emmett so I made it seem more urgent. I felt his tongue as he felt my monstrous tongue but he probably ignored it like I did to his. If Emmett saw me like this, I don't know what I would do to myself. I stopped myself while he had a questioning expression.

"Why did you stop?" He whispered.

I blinked. "I don't know. It's just that if this grows, I don't know it's just I won't be fair to Emmett who's looking for me."

"I thought you didn't want Emmett to have the same fait you have." He pointed out.

"I don't but…in my stone heart…" I was silent since I had no other words to say.

He kissed my forehead. "Do you want me to come with you to find him? I think I know where he is and it's not France."

"How do you know?" I asked. That's impossible to actually tell unless he's been…why wouldn't he tell me he's been watching him. I would have come. That's probably the reason why.

"I went to France while you were hunting with Carlisle since he wanted to talk to you. They told me that he left France but have no idea where he is. My suggestion that we look around here in America."

"You don't have to, if you don't want to." I shook my head while he was looking into my eyes.

He went to my ear, "I want to help. But for now, why can't we try being together?"

"Honestly?"

"I think we should for Carlisle and Esme's sake," He grinned, "would you agree they would be happy?"

"I know they will. I would like to think about it if don't mind." I asked, looking down. Then I looked up as he pressed his lips against mine again.

"Take as long as we want."


	11. Hunting

_Emmett's POV_

_I woke up at five in the morning, anxious to kill that grizzly bear that bothered my aunt and uncle. I put on my hunting boots, my hunting cap, and loaded my gun full with gunpowder. One shot will do my family's revenge unless this bear is something unexpected. I had to sneak out since my aunt has the ears of a bloodhound._

_I had my gun in front of my body, having my eyes all over the forest to see if the bear would sneak up on me. It was silent. No noise coming from stepping on broken branches or shaking the bushes. The thought of Rosalie crossed my mind again. How come I can't join her? I needed her. I love her too much to be so separated. I decided to stay in this one spot for a long time to see if the bear can catch my scent. _

_An hour later, no luck finding the bear since nothing was out here but the birds. I guess the bear was as stubborn as I was. I actually shot a bird on accident, which I regret from ever doing. I walked away from the house to go back to the farm since I had no luck and I was exhausted. When I approached the farm, the smell of bacon and coffee was coming out from the open windows. They are early risers like I am._

_I opened the door into the house, heading towards the kitchen. The door automatically closed itself when I looked back. I continued to walk to the kitchen with Teddy reading the newspaper and Sally washing the dishes like she was before. Teddy dropped his newspaper on the table when he heard my footsteps from my boots. His eyes widened._

"_Where were you this morning?" He asked me. _

"_I went to look for that bear," I admitted, "that bear needs to die."_

"_Any luck?" Sally asked with anticipation, walking away from her sink to sit down on a chair in the kitchen table. _

"_No, the bear wasn't out, I need a bait because my scent won't do unless the bear is very stubborn." I explained. "Teddy how is the bear? Is it stubborn?"_

"_Well, it's a he and yes. The bear wouldn't leave when I had fish. Tomorrow, we shall go fishing and bring your gun. We shoot the damn thing before it causes the whole city trouble." Teddy took a sip of his coffee. Sally had a big smile on her face. _

"_No, I'm going to kill this bear, even if I have to hunt for it for weeks. I want this bear dead. Even if I die from it." I left the kitchen, getting my gun to begin my adventure, trying to kill a bear. This was for Rosalie._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Rosalie's POV_

_Edward and I were at Tennessee since Edward told me that we should look here. I didn't understand why here in Tennessee out of everywhere in United States that Emmett could possible be. We were close to __Gatlinburg in the forest, hunting since I had a ravenous thirst. It had been a strange trip here with Edward since we barely talked ever since that moment. I kept thinking and I don't know what I really want. I guess with Edward it would be easier since we are both vampires anyway. I wouldn't have to kill Emmett with my venom or anything. _

_I was sitting no the grass while Edward was standing there, looking around the forest. _

"_You're not entirely sure what you want?" He asked me._

"_When will you stop—"_

"_I had to see what you were thinking since I deserve what you want." He told me._

"_You think you deserve what I think about?"  
_

"_If it's about me, yes."_

"_Well I still love Emmett. I don't think I'll ever stop." I admitted. "I want to be able to because we would have been a good couple."_

"_Okay, thank you for establishing your honesty." He nodded. I smelled a human near by. I ran as fast as can without any thought with Edward not that far away from me since he's been trying to control me. I still didn't understand how I controlled myself with Emmett. I think it's a matter of luck. I hid up on a tree so I can spring to the human. Edward was locking my arms together since he has been trying for me to drink animal blood but it's not the same sweet taste. It never fully satisfies you. I looked down and it was Emmett. His scent was sweet smelling and his blood would have tasted good if I drink it. I wanted it. I tried to move but Edward was stronger than I am._

"_Do you want to be a monster?" He whispered into my ear. I stopped for a minute. I never wanted this ravenous thirst or a perfect immortal life. I wanted Emmett. Emmett had his gun with him. He was doing a different style of hunting with weapons. I had a weapon all right. My fangs. Suddenly, I heard a roar coming his direction. It was a bear. No! Emmett can't die of a bear! I don't want him to die! I also don't want him to be one of us and suffer like I am. _

"_Edward—leave—I won't kill Emmet—I'm going to kill the bear. After I kill the bear—I'll come back—I promise." I instructed. _

"_You better not kill Emmett. If you do, you have yourself to blame not I, got it?" He hissed. I nodded. He leaped away to the next tree gently without any noise. I was impressed. The bear came out of the bushes, roaring at Emmett. Emmett tried to shoot him but the bear didn't fall. The bullet hit the bear's shoulder. The bear claw Emmett for him to land on his back. Emmett was crawling on the ground to get his gun that landed on the ground. But the bear picked up Emmett with his claw; throwing him to the tree next to the one I was on. Emmett was unconscious since he didn't move at all, including his chest. Blood was all over him. Control yourself Rosalie—control yourself. I don't want to be a monster. _

_I jumped onto the bear without thinking it through. The bear was trying for me to get off him but I was stronger than the bear was. I bit his next with made the bear screamed in horror. I was sucking the amazing taste of blood in my monstrous mouth while the bear was trying for me to get off him. He finally stopped when I drank half of his blood. I continued to drink it since I couldn't stop. I was done with his blood. I looked at Emmett was he was dead. I walked to him, kneeling down to look at him. He was breathing still, but he was dying. He would die in five minutes so I believe I have no choice if I want him to live. This would be the most selfish action I will ever do. I would have to ask Carlisle for him to turn my love Emmett into a vampire. _

**_Hey sorry for taking so long, I couldn't figure out what I wanted to do after the next chapter. I hope you liked it since to me it's the most interesting part of the story so far. Please reviews since I know a lot of you are nice reviewers;)_**

_**~Ivy~**_


	12. Forever

Rosalie's POV

I was carrying Emmett, running out of the forest as fast as I can since he didn't have much time to live. It was effortless to carry him but if I were a human that would have been different. I just hope Carlisle would agree to save his life. I need him.

In five minutes, I reached Appalachia at our house. Emmett was unconscious which worried me that he might never wake up. Edward was outside with horror in his eyes while Esme followed him. I wondered if he told her about this. He gave me a little nod not to show too much.

"Is he dead?" Esme asked.

"I don't know," I admitted, "Where's Carlisle?"

"Rosalie, you don't want this for him." Edward told me.

"I know, but he's my life Edward, unless you rather see me dead. Living immortal with him won't be that bad." I sighed, "I need Carlisle, he doesn't have much time left!"

"I'm here," Carlisle came out from the front door of our house, running down. Two seconds later he met our approach, "So this is Emmett?"

"Yes. Carlisle, change him, please!" I begged.

"You really want this life for him?" He asked me.

"I rather him alive than dead. I can live like this if he would be there with me." I told him, "Carlisle he doesn't any time, please!"

He nodded, "Give him to me."

I obeyed, handing the body of my love to him. Carlisle carried him inside as fast as he can while we were still outside. Esme followed him two seconds later into the house while Edward and I were still outside. He glared at me with his powerful brown eyes.

"This is very selfish." He remarked.

"He was about to die, what else could I do?" I looked down at my feet.

"Rosalie, he's about to go through the most excruciating pain anyone can ever face." He reminded me.

"I know." I whispered.

"I can't believe that you rather hear him scream in pain than you just died with him." He rolled his eyes.

"What would you do?" I challenged him. He was silent for a moment. I walked away from him, going into the house with continuing screaming. I opened the door with Esme in the kitchen, sitting on a chair at the kitchen table. I walked in, standing at her approach. She had her chin on her hands with sorrow in her eyes. "Are you alright Esme?" I asked.

"Well, I remembered the pain of the venom and I still can't believe you want this for him." She admitted.

"Would you want this for Carlisle?"

"I guess I understand your point, I would." She sort of smiled.

I smiled, "Now I get to be with Emmett forever, that's what I always wanted."

"Then I think you did the right thing." She smiled. I gave her a hug as she hugged me back. She was very motherly, a lot better than my mother. We talked to each other for two hours about how much I loved Emmett and what Edward did. I also asked for her advice and she gave me good ones. Suddenly, Carlisle entered. We both stood up as Edward was entering in to with hidden expression of content.

"How is Emmett?" I asked Carlisle.

"He's now a vampire," He told me, "He's lying in bed, clueless to everything. I left you to tell him everything. He had a hard time trying to immune the venom during the process but I did everything I could. You may see him now."

I smiled, walking away from the kitchen towards Carlisle's office. I was anticipation in my veins to see him awake. I was finally at the office door. I took in an unnecessary breath. I opened the door to see my love in the same world as mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Emmett's POV

I was entirely clueless right now at my burning throat and my surroundings. Who was that man? What did he do to me? A bear was attacking me was the last thing I remember but that was it. Am I still in Tennessee? I have this craving for blood, why blood? I'm human, well at least I think I'm human. Suddenly, my door was opened and an angel came into my room. It was my Rosalie with her beautiful blond hair just like I remembered. She gave me a smile, walking closer to me but not that close. Where am I? Am I in heaven? I thought I just reached heaven when Rosalie came in.

"Rosalie." I whispered. She came closer with a smile. "Where am I? What happened? Did I die? Are we dead?"

She shook her beautiful head, "We're not dead. You're in Appalachia and what happened was a bear attacked you and it almost killed you. I killed the bear and carried you a hundred miles to here where I live and asked Carlisle to change you and he did."

"What do you mean by _change_?" I asked her.

"Emmett, you're a vampire. I'm a vampire too." She told me.

"I'm a what?!" I couldn't believe what I'm hearing. I'm a monster that drinks blood from humans? This was not expected.

"Vampire. I was vampire in Paris when you were a general. That's what I meant by two worlds, vampire world and human world." That made sense now that I thought about it. two worlds meant two species.

"Why didn't you "change" me before? Rosalie, I've been searching for you because I wanted to be with you. Now you can't leave me like this." I told her. She sat on my bed, next to my right arm. She had her cold hand, which felt numb to me now on my cheek.

"Emmett, I didn't change you before because I hated my like this, having ravenous thirst that never feels complete. I didn't want you to have that fait so I didn't change you. You were about to die was the reason I wanted to change you now. I'm not leaving you, you and I are forever now since we live forever." She smiled. She leaned in to press her lips against mine filled with passion. I've wanted this so long and I finally got it.

"Rosalie, I love you." I whispered to her.

"I love you too, Emmett." She whispered back.

"I'm thirsty." I whispered.

"You want to go hunting? We hunt animals, not humans since we don't want to be monsters." She explained to me.

"Okay, but for now can I just look at you for a while before we go?" I asked her.

"You have forever to do that."

"That's true, as long as you'll be mine."

"I'm yours."

**_I updated again this month since it got too good and I didn't want to leave it like that and not update in ages. I love this chapter and I hope you did too;) Please review your thoughts about it and suggestions wouldn't hurt me, as long as they are nice._**

_**~Ivy~**_


	13. Proposal

Rosalie's POV

Teaching Emmett how to hunt was pretty simple. I didn't have to repeat myself or show him anything. He of course didn't like the taste of animal blood but I kept reminding him if he wanted to be a monster. He frowned, accepting the fact like I did. He did try to kill humans…twenty times. I counted. He wasn't the most controlled newborn I ever met but at least he didn't kill anyone, thanks to Edward and me for stopping him. I'll admit I wasn't completely controlled but I was in better shape than Emmett.

Emmett and I were sitting outside, sitting on the grass when it was about to turn dark. He turned to me while I turned to him to see his expression since I felt his eyes were on me.

"Rosalie, when do you want to get married?" he asked me.

"It doesn't matter to me since we have forever, remember?" I replied, putting my hand on his.

"But I want to marry you," He told me, "I wanted to ever since I saw you."

I smiled, "If you wanted to marry me, why didn't you propose?"

"Because you were engaged, remember?"

"What's stopping you now?"

"You're right," He stood up, "Please stand up, Miss Hale." I obeyed, standing up straight as he was kneeling down to one knee. He was proposing right now?! This was so unexpected! He's really good at planning surprises. "Rosalie Hale," he grabbed a box out of his pocket with a box. He opened the box with a beautiful diamond ring. I gasped on how beautiful it looked. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" I jumped into his arms as he was twirling me around. He was a lot stronger than I remembered. I pressed my lips against his. I was about to become Mrs. McCarty. Finally!

_**It's short I know but I hoped you like it;) Please review! **_

_**~Ivy~**_


	14. Happily Ever After

Rosalie's POV

Today was finally my wedding day that Emmett and I have been planning for months. Esme was curling my hair while I was sitting on a stool, looking at myself in a mirror. I was wearing this beautiful wedding dress Esme and I picked out when we went shopping. I was wearing a blue dress and I have Esme's veil on since she let me borrow it. I was wearing new heels I bought and my old ankle around my ankle that I made as a child. I packed it with me when I ran away from Royce and when I turned into a vampire. I was excited that I was going to live with Emmett for eternity as Mrs. Emmett McCarty or Cullen. He might change his name if we want to be disguised as Carlisle's children, even though we are.

"Esme, do you think Emmett and I will be happy together?" I asked her. I wanted her opinion as my mother but I wasn't that comfortable to call her mom yet. She understood that when I told her.

"Yes, I predict that you two will be extremely happy like Carlisle and I are. We are both blessed that you'll be together, even though you and Edward would have been a good couple too. It was whatever you wanted." She told me with her beautiful smile. She looked beautiful too with her curly hair and lavender maid of honor dress.

Carlisle entered inside our room with his fancy tuxedo. "Esme, we are ready for you to walk down the isle. I'll walk down Rosalie. You both look very beautiful." He kissed Esme and I on the cheek. Esme grabbed her boutique of flowers to start walking down. She opened the door, walking down to the beautiful music outside. I took in a breath and released it to clam my nerves. This was supposed to be the best day of my life so I have to calm myself down. "Are you alright, Rosalie?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm just calming myself down." I told him. He smiled which made me smile. He was always a great dad to me.

I suddenly heard my cue for when I'm supposed to come out. He reached out to link my arm around his. "Shall we?"

I put my veil over my face. "We shall." I linked my arm around his. We opened the door to walk down the isle to "here comes the bride" with violins that sounded so beautiful. It was a very private ceremony with only Esme as my maid of honor and Edward as Emmett's best man. Emmett was in the center with the minister next to him. He was smiling when he saw me with his eyes glued to mine. I couldn't help but to smile since he gave me confidence to get through the nerves. Carlisle unlinked our arms when we were very close t Emmett. He kissed my hand to hand me off to Emmett. My future husband linked his arm around mine.

"You look so beautiful as usual," He smiled, "Mrs. McCarty." I smiled wider that this man could make me the happiest woman alive very easily. I wanted to have my heart pounding but it was impossible.

We were standing in front of the minister as he was performing our marriage. Emmett was looking straight across from me with his smile that I couldn't stop looking at for a second. I wasn't paying any attention to the minister, just focusing n Emmett.

"I do." He told the minister when he was supposed to do so. The minister asked me the same question if I take him as my husband, etc.

"I do." I told him with a smile on my face. The minister was finishing the performance of ceremony.

He finally said, "Now I announce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Emmett placed the veil away my face and leaned to have his lips pressed against mine. Our tongues touched with our cold breaths mixing in together. I placed my freezing hands on his cheeks with his arms wrapped around my waist. We heard applause from the background but I didn't want this kiss to end. I was too happy to end so I continued, hoping that he won't end it. This was my happily ever after that I always wanted, to be married to the love of my life that I met in a royal ball and fell in love with that night; the man that survived for me even though I was dead and fought in the war. The man that went looking for me and almost died because of me but still loves me. I realized how much we went through during a year with the war and us turning into monsters. I didn't care bout being a monster, as long as I had Emmett, the man of my dreams, my soul mate and my reason to live as I am now.

~The End~

_**I feel so sad that it ended but it had to end sometime. I hope you loved it like I do. Please review your thoughts! I love the ones that supported the story all the way through;) They are amazing and awesome!**_

_**~Ivy~**_


End file.
